


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vision feels different textures, like an orange, a strawberry, and a sleeping Wanda's hand.





	

Touch was peculiar.

There were different textures, all arranged in simple matrices, and yet, each one _felt_ different. For example, an orange felt different from a strawberry, even though their textures were similar. He found an orange connoted health, whereas a strawberry connoted romance. While he knew he could explain why each fruit felt different (color, size, societal meaning) he decided not to. To not know was a mystery. To not know was to be more human.

He caught himself almost every day feeling different textures, whether it be the smooth granite countertop or crisp copy paper. It was his way of slowly becoming integrated with human society.

Him and Wanda had a tradition of eating breakfast together. Each morning, at a certain time, he would knock on her door. She would answer promptly, and they would eat together. Well, Wanda would. Being unable to digest food made it difficult for him to eat, so he would instead relate news or anecdotes he thought she would find amusing.

Today, though, was different. He knocked on the door, and there was no response. Again, he knocked, and there was silence. Part of him reasoned that if she didn’t answer, then she didn’t want to see him. However, another part wondered if she was ill, or was in some sort of danger. In a matter of seconds, he had weighed the two scenarios and decided to go inside.

Wanda was in no danger; she had simply overslept. She was sprawled out on her bed, the comforter covering most of her body. Her arms had contorted into a position that looked uncomfortable, and a slight snore echoed from her mouth.

Soon, he found himself right beside her, kneeling next to the bed. While he knew beauty was a relative term that he found to be generic, it was the only word he could find to describe her. He took her hand into his and rubbed his thumb around it. Her hands were soft, and he could feel the blood rushing through her veins. They were also delicate, although he knew what power they could unleash.

Wanda stirred. He froze, not letting go of her hand. Her eyes opened and she immediately turned towards him, eyes wide. She yelled and slapped him in the face.

“Oh my God, Vision! What were you doing? I was _asleep._ ”

“I-I thought you were in danger, because you didn’t come when I knocked on the door, and I wanted to make sure you were alright. I don’t know what came over me. I apologize.” He stood. He did know what came over him, though. Vision wasn’t quite sure _why_ he lied, because he wasn’t ashamed of how he felt. The thought of Wanda knowing, however, made him nervous for a reason he couldn’t place.

Wanda sighed and sat up, hands on her temples. “The thought you were worried about me is...touching. I was just really tired last night, so I didn’t set my alarm.” Under her breath, she said, “Remind me never to go for drinks with Sam again...” Vision was confused by the line, but said nothing. “I’m going to go shower. I’ll be down for breakfast in a minute, okay?”

Vision nodded, and left the room. The feeling of Wanda’s hand still stuck with him, and if he concentrated, he could still feel the outline of her hand in his.

He wondered why that texture mattered to him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! PG requests are welcome. ^-^


End file.
